Loving Me
by PhantomFanGirl
Summary: Nakago has just confessed to Izumi that he loves her and she has never felt more joyous. *takes place during Izumi saga, episode 44 of the series*.


Fushigi Yuugi

 **Disclaimer: FY doesn't belong to me, but to Yuu Watase. This is the first drabble from the Izumi saga I'm currently working on. This takes place during episode 44: _Moment of Battle_. This is the moment while Nakago and Izumi are on their way to rooftop for the ceremony to summon Seiryu. Please review and enjoy!**

* * *

Izumi froze on the steps while following Nakago, and it almost felt as if someone were calling her. Was it Bunko? Miaka? She didn't know for sure. And what should it matter? She was on her way to summon Seiryu, and she would finally gain revenge for Yui and herself for Miaka and Bunko's betrayal, and then they could finally go home to their world. But why was there still an uneasiness in her stomach?

"Lady Izumi?" Nakago called, pushing her out of her quaking thoughts. "What's wrong? We're nearly to the altar."

"Yes." It almost came out as if she didn't care about the ceremony. She did, but there was one question that was tugging at her heart. Whether the man whom she truly loved, loved her in return. "Tell me, Nakago, do you really love me?" Her tone was hopeful that he would say yes. Thankfully, she got her wish.

"Yes." His deep voice replied, while glancing down at her from the corner of his eyes. "You're very important to me. Your wishes are my wishes. My dreams…I have waited a very, very long time for this."

Izumi's heart felt like it would soar. The man she loved had just confirmed his love. Every statement he made sent a feeling of unspeakable joy, that a single tear fell from her eyes. She had to restrain herself from kissing and holding him then and there.

After a long moment of silence, she answered, "But…" then she paused. There must be something she can do to repay his love and kindness. "You've taken such good care of Yui and I…ever since we came to this world. Tell me…don't you have a wish to make? It can be anything. I'll give you one of my three wishes."

"I thank you, my lady." Nakago said, as he once more began to lead the way up the stairs, but Izumi's hand on his arm stopped him.

"Nakago…"

"Yes, Lady Izumi?"

"Thank you…for saying you loved me. I've never felt so joyous when you weren't in my life."

"I live to please you, miko. Come, let us proceed."

They continued their way up the staircase until they reached two large double doors, which Nakago opened with ease. When the room was unveiled before them, Izumi stared at the ceremonial field where she would summon Seiryu. She couldn't believe she was finally doing it. She began to walk down the steps and were greeted by an elated Yui and Suboshi.

"Izumi, you're alright!" Yui cried as she hugged her friend and Izumi nodded as she returned the hug.

"Lady Izumi!"

She looked over to see Suboshi come to greet her with the same expression as Yui.

"Suboshi! When did you get back?" Izumi said happily and in shock. Nakago had mentioned that Suboshi left without orders to find Amiboshi, and as a result, killed Tomo. She didn't know what to say about Tomo's death. She would miss him as he was one of her dear Seishi, but for some reason, she couldn't find the words to tell Suboshi how she felt that he murdered one of their own.

Hearing Nakago's steps toward them, the three of them turned to see Nakago fishing something out of his hands, and then threw Suboshi's weapon at him. The young boy caught it while looking at Nakago with disdain.

"I see you had quite a time using these on Tomo." Nakago said, smirking. "The ones we sent out to search for his body found them. Lady Izumi has several things to do before the summoning of Seiryu. You should assist her as well." Without a second glance at any of them, he said that he was going to make sure the Suzaku Seishi and Miko didn't interrupt the summoning along with Soi. He then walked out of the ceremonial hall, closing the doors with a silent thud.

Izumi stood, staring at the doors. Was Nakago jealous of Suboshi? But why would he be? They had both confessed their love to each other just earlier. Then what was wrong?

"Lady Izumi, it's time for your purification bath." Suboshi said. Izumi nodded and knew she would have to think on Nakago later. For now, she had to focus on summoning Seiryu.

* * *

 **Please review!**


End file.
